


From Now On

by zaleska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Room Mates, Angst, Gen, Panic Attack, Swearing, altho its only reference but just incase, peter and jess are v platonic btw lol, so is jessica, so like peter is in uni in this so like 18/19 instead of 15 like in mcu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaleska/pseuds/zaleska
Summary: Tony reveals a secret to Steve and Peter after what he feels is a close call.Although it's tragic Peter is excited about the secret, and his new roommate.And when Peter gets excited it usually causes a problem, bless him.





	From Now On

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i am stony tRaSh also forgive my cliches but i love all these

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, gather all pain meds in my lab. Quickly,” Tony flew in through an open window in the New Avengers facility, with an kinda torn up but still conscious Spiderman in his arms. “And call Steve in too.” 

 

“Mr. Stark, it’s-” 

 

“Shut up!”

 

He planted Peter on a metal table before stepping out of the Iron Man suit. While inspecting syringes with unnecessarily long needles sticking out of them Peter tore his mask off and breathed heavily. 

 

“Deep breath in, kid,” Tony had the needle from a bottle with clear liquid in it lightly pressing into Peter’s arm crease. As he breathed in, Tony made a swift job of injecting the serum into Peter and placing pressure with a gauze over the area, as Peter winced. “Just some pain killer to keep you going.” 

 

“What’s going on, Tony?” Steve strode into the lab with urgency, obviously assuming something was wrong with him. 

 

“Not much, just need a mother figure for Spiderling here to cling onto while his wounds get treated,” as he spoke he was gathering multiple plasters, bandages, and even quietly asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to look up the ingredients to make a cast. 

 

“Tony, this looks a bit much…” Steve looked warily at the young boy who just rolled his eyes at what Tony’s actions.

 

“Mr. Stark, I’m fine. All I need is a bath and some rest,” he sat up and kept a hand on where Tony placed the gauze. “You’re being a little over-dramatic about a few scratches.” 

 

“Don’t tell me what to do, kid,” he continued to calmly look through a large first aid kit, mumbling to himself about possible treatments and slandering Banner for being absent.

 

“Tony, calm down. Come on now what’s this really all about?” Steve put a hand on one of Tony’s forearms and the man took a shaky breath and just shook his head.

 

“I just gotta make sure I get this treatment right, this time,” Steve could see Tony’s eyes still wondering around the various medicines but stayed halted with the hand on him. 

 

“This time?” Peter was confused. “You’ve never treated me before now.” 

 

Tony, trying not to take a ‘spazz out’, placed an ice pack on his own forehead and sighed/groaned very loudly. “Alright, story time,” he looked at the other two very seriously. “But not a word I say in explanation leaves this room nor is questioned to me again, you hear?”

 

The other two, very concerned suddenly, nodded slowly and stayed silent to give Tony his time to talk.

 

“Well, around 1997 or 98, I met a woman who, like usual in those days, became a fling of mine. Lasted around 7 months and I ended things because she wanted more and I was a piece of shit. The break was brutal and we ended on extraordinarily bad terms, even for me, a lot of shouting and blaming etcetera. 

 

“About 8 months after said incident I sent Happy to collect my mail and he came in with a small basket carrying a baby and a note saying ‘fuck you for this’ signed M.D. M is for Miriam by the way. At first I was kinda weirded out and very in denial of the baby being mine but give it a month and I was father of the year. I named her Jessica.

 

“Kept my girl out of the spotlight and stopped sleeping around so much. It took around four years before I actually screwed up. When Stark Industries got their hands on a mass amount of Uranium and we started testing things out for new weapons. Better weapons. It was nowhere near worth the hassle, Jessica got poisoned with the amount of exposure she was getting to the chemical, her little body couldn’t build up immunity to it fast enough to cope and… it was just awful. 

 

“I had to watch the most important thing in my life start to die. Not only was I heartbroken I was panicking, more scared than I have ever been. Every cough she let out was like having the air squeezed directly out of my lungs while a someone hand was twisting itself around my heart. It hurt to watch and I reacted terribly. 

 

“I injected Jessica with an untested serum in desperation to save her from withering away in front of me. I’m so thankful that it worked, even though the side effects were a little freaky. Like yourself, Parker, she could climb up walls and across ceilings and jump higher than normal and sometimes this hot, poisonous liquid energy type thing would drip out of her hands. Turns out the serum had been some sort of collected spider venom with radiation. Killed out any Uranium in her. Sure, she was a little creepy, but she was still mine and I loved her. 

 

“Still didn’t get my happily ever after though, as one of the scientists I was working with was engaged to Miriam who told her about the incident and she came charging back in for Jessica. She was screaming about how she gave me Jess to make my life hell and to put my work on holt so that I would be ruined. She got custody from the court to take her away and I would never be allowed to see her again because of what happened with the serum. And I haven’t, probably never will.

 

“Which is why I’m so eager for you to succeed, Peter. You remind me of her and if I fail another spider kids life, I may just go insane.” 

 

By the time Tony finished speaking Steve and Peter were speechless. To any other two people the story would be bizarre and unbelievable, but the leaders of untested serums and spider venom, Tony’s entire behaviour towards them both suddenly made sense. 

 

“Tony, you kept this in all this time,” Steve had an arm around his fiance and was rubbing his shoulder in comfort. “Have you ever thought of contacting Mirriam?” 

 

“I’m surprised you’re so okay with surprise long-lost-soon-to-be-step-daughter,” he kept the ice pack on his cheek and rolled his eyes trying not to smile. “Too good as usual.”

 

“Mr. Stark, you could have kept her if you showed the court what this Miriam chick did,” Peter was sitting up now, his legs dangling as he stared at Tony. “She never even wanted the kid.” 

 

“Yeah, and have my daughter be put into the system for some stranger to have? No way, not happening. Now both of you are dismissed, I need to debrief Fury on this mission.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Peter threw himself onto his bed and sighed. University. He had officially moved out (with the help of Natasha Romanoff, because Tony was too busy and he paid her for it) to his own place. Well, a place he would be sharing with a total stranger, but that’s okay, it’s college so it’ll be fun. 

 

He was staying on the campus, his two bedroom apartment being funded by Mr. Stark, who also played a part in his scholarship that he was granted as his college was blown away by his…. Internship…. At Stark Industries. 

 

He never again brought up the fact that Tony had a kid out there somewhere, but Peter was super pumped that there was another ‘spiderling’ out there, as he had taken to calling his condition. If he ever met this Jessica Stark, he planned on making Mr. Stark make her a suit to match Peter’s so they can become spider partners and practice in abandoned warehouses together. 

 

Although, there may be a problem convincing him to let his daughter become a superhero.

 

Peter heard his new apartment’s front door open and slam shut again, and a loud groan being heard from who he assumed was his new room mate. 

 

Jumping up he almost ran for his bedroom door to fling it open and watch a girl his age try to lug three suitcases up their small case to where her bedroom was located. 

 

“Need a hand?” He asked politely, making her visibly jump and glare at him. 

 

“Uh, yeah thanks,” she shook her head and let go of one suitcase. “Sorry, if you heard that argument. My mum’s a little weird about letting me out of the house, let alone living in a new one.”

 

This girl spoke with a slight British accent, kinda posh British but also still with an American twinge. Peter watched as she kept trying to use her shoulder to move her dark dark brown, almost black hair away from her face.

 

“Actually I didn’t hear it, but I hope you’re okay and didn’t leave her on bad terms,” Peter smiled lightly at her. “I’m Peter Parker by the way, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“We’re always on bad terms, ever since I was young,” she finally rested the suitcase on the top of the staircase and waited for Peter, offering him a hand to shake. “I’m Jessica Drew.”

**Author's Note:**

> so like leave kudos and comment etc i really appreciate feedback lmao this is the first attempt at a marvel fanfic ever so it would be very kind lol 
> 
> also follow me on twitter @_spiderling


End file.
